


Dirty Destiel Imagine

by thetidestooktyler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, I wrote this is in my english class one day, I'm typing this now as I sit with like 4 people around me who could see this at any moment, M/M, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, but they aren't looking, spur of the moment kind of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetidestooktyler/pseuds/thetidestooktyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to make Cas very welcome in Dean's room in this Imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Destiel Imagine

Don’t imagine Dean laying Cas’ naked body down on a soft motel bed.  
Don’t imagine Dean slowly strpiing him and Cas down, Cas whimpering for more.  
Don’t imagine Dean slowly working Cas open, his oily body writhing in pleasure.  
Don’t think about Cas gasping lightly, the feeling of Dean , filling him up entirely.  
Don’t think about the moans Castiel makes as Dean thrusts up into him, hitting his prostate with every upward movement.  
Definitely don’t think about Dean finishing and climaxing inside of Cas with a groan.  
But do imagine Dean keeping all the cum from dripping by placing a plug inside of Cas per his request.  
Do imagine Dean cleaning Cas up and proceeding to cuddle and sleep the rest of the day away.


End file.
